Yearning Heart
by Amber Skywalker Kenobi
Summary: Amber is co-mentor to NXT rookie Wade Barrett but she also likes him. Will she tell him or will Chris' words prevent her from finding love? Wade/OC


**Hey everybody, I'm here with a new one shot for ya. This idea came to me watching old episodes of NXT season 1. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. All other things belong to their rightful owners.**

Chris Jericho and I were chosen to mentor one of the rookies for NXT, which turned out to be Wade Barrett. To say, I fell in love at first sight was an understatement. I felt a connection to him when our eyes met. Sadly, I couldn't tell him because I felt like I didn't deserve him.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Amber. I had a rough past when it came to men I dated because I had a bad tendency to betray him for someone else. But thankfully, I left that habit and I've been Jericho's faithful partner. No, we weren't dating, we are just allies. But anyway, Jericho thinks that I'm this bad person and takes every chance he has to degrade me. He calls me worthless and a screw up. Sometimes I regretted joining him.

Wade and I grew a close friendship over the few weeks we've known each other. I wish I could tell him my feelings but I couldn't.

Tonight, Wade and I had a mixed tag team match against Darren Young and Serena. I was excited to work with Wade in the ring. We were just hanging out and talking before our match when we heard Chris say, "Barrett. Amber." We both looked at him. "I need to talk to you, Wade...alone." Chris said the last part at me. I just nodded and left. I hid behind a wall so I could listen in.

"What is it, Jericho?" Wade asked.

"Don't get close to Amber. She has a reputation of betraying people. She will backstage you the second she finds something better, because she is a heartless witch. Stay away from her." Chris said and I tried my hardest not to cry but it was hard.

"Fine..." Wade said after a while. I felt my heart shatter. It's understandable in a way. Wade needs to focus on winning and listen to his mentor, even though I was one too but Chris made it perfectly clear that I wasn't gonna interfere with him or Wade's success.

Jericho then left and Wade walked my way. He stopped when he saw me and gave me a shocked look. "Did you hear that?" Wade asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but Chris is right. You should stay away from me. You don't need a distraction like me ruining your chances." I explained, beginning to walk away.

"Amber wait." Wade said but I was planning on ignoring him and waiting at the guerilla, when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and I was pushed against the wall. I looked up at Wade and our faces were so close! I just wanted to give in and kiss him but my mind wasn't letting me.

"Wade, just leave me alone. I'm nothing but a distraction." I said.

"You're not a distraction. Amber," he started. Damn, why does my name have to sound so good coming from his lips? "Don't let Jericho's words get to you. Don't forget, you're my mentor too. You have to be near me." He continued and he sounded proud at that last statement.

"Wade, Chris doesn't want me to mentor you. Just listen to him and stay away from me." I begged. Why couldn't Wade just listen?

"What if I don't want to?" Wade asked. Before I could say anything, I suddenly felt lips on mine! Oh my gosh, Wade was kissing me! I stood there frozen for a few minutes but I eventually just gave in and kissed him back. Sadly, reality dawned on me to quickly and I broke the kiss.

"I can't." I said and I finally broke free of him and left. I couldn't deny that I loved the kiss but I couldn't accept it. Damn you Chris! I finally arrived at the guerilla and saw Chris there.

"Where were you?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I was at catering getting a drink and I lost track of time. Sorry." I explained. I hated explaining things to him.

"Fine." Chris said. Eventually, Wade showed up and of course he didn't get the third degree. I felt Wade's eyes on me. I couldn't look at him. I was too ashamed. Eventually, Chris' music cued up and all three of us walked out.

"Introducing first, the team of Amber and Wade Barrett." Savannah announced as we walked down to the ring. As he usually did, Wade held the ropes down for me to get in but I ignored it and jumped over the top rope. I could feel Jericho's smirk boring through me. This was not fair. I loved how Wade was such a gentleman and I had to be a bitch to him.

The Straight Edge Society then came out with Darren Young. "And their opponents Serena and Darren Young." Savannah announced.

"You starting or am I?" Wade asked.

"Amber, you're gonna start. You don't need to waste your energy first, Wade." Chris announced. Damn, I can talk for myself.

"No offense Jericho. I was asking Amber, not you." Wade said while frowning at Chris.

"I'll start. I was going to anyway." I said answering for myself. Serena and I glared at each other as the bell rang and we went at it. During the match, I took a really bad fall and hit my head. My head was pounding. I then started crawling to tag in Wade but Serena grabbed me and dragged me by my legs away from Wade. Dammit! She then began beating me down and stomping on me. She pinned me but I kicked out at 2. Serena then began arguing with the ref and gave me a chance to counter.

Serena leaned down to pick me up but I raked her in the eyes when the ref wasn't looking and I stood up and hit her with a DDT. I could hear Wade urging me on to tag him in. I crawled over and eventually I tagged him in and he went after Darren Young. I rolled out to the ground and kneeled down.

"You screwed up, Amber." Chris said lowly.

"I'm sorry Chris. I did my best." I said back.

"Don't talk back to me Amber. We'll talk about this later." Chris said. I just glared when Chris wasn't looking. Wade eventually hit his Finisher and I took care of Serena and we won our match. I got into the ring and the ref raised our arms, well mainly mine because Chris grabbed Wade's arm and raised it. Wade then walked over to me and raised my arm up. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

We then got out of the ring and headed backstage. "Amber, we need to talk." Chris said giving me a serious look but that's nothing new.

"I know." I sighed. I already knew what would happen.

"Jericho, I was actually gonna take Amber back to the hotel, if you don't mind." Wade said. Chris was silent for a moment.

"Fine but Amber, we're still gonna have that talk." He said and walked away. I let out the breath I had been holding.

"You didn't need to do that Wade." I said while looking at him and frowning.

"Amber, how Jericho is treating is morally wrong. I can't watch him hurt you day in and day out." Wade said.

"I'm used to it Wade. I know what to expect." I said.

"But you shouldn't know that. Has anyone ever gave a damn about you?" Wade asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, before I betrayed them. Wade, you don't need to deal with me. Just focus on your career and forget about me. I'm not worth it." I explained. Wade groaned. He then grabbed me by my hand and pulled me with him. "Wade!" I exclaimed. We went into a deserted room and went inside. Wade closed and locked the door and looked at me. I looked at him confused.

"Amber, how many times do I need to tell you, you're worth it. Don't listen to Jericho's words. You're beautiful and smart and that's just two things I like about you." Wade said while pulling me to him.

"Wade..." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me to him.

"Amber, I'm falling for you. I want you to be with me. I want to make you feel loved." Wade said. I felt the tears coming. Wade felt the exact same way I did. "Tell me how you feel. If you don't have feelings for me, tell me now." I couldn't say that because it would be a total lie. I was quiet for a moment and then decided to go for it.

I quickly leaned up (since he's so dang tall!), and quickly kissed him on the lips. He stood there stunned before kissing me back. I don't know how long we kissed for but I didn't want it to stop. We eventually had to pull away and we smiled at each other. "I've fallen for you too. I did the first day we met." I answered. Wade smiled and kissed me again. I finally had my man and I wouldn't betray him...ever!

 _ **Monday Night Raw**_

I was with Jericho in the ring as the Nexus came down to the ring. Wade smirked at me and I smirked back, while standing behind Jericho. When Chris turned around, I ran hit his Codebreaker. I glared at him as the Nexus got into the ring. They beat down on Chris while Wade handed me a Nexus armband. Wade then brought me to him and kissed me. This was definitely a great way to reveal our relationship and I wouldn't change it for anything.

 **And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think. See ya. :3**


End file.
